Goodbye 2007, Hello 2008
by Kayryn
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and our BAU team is working hard. EmJJ, existing relationship. Fluff.


**Goodbye 2007, Hello 2008**  
**By**: Kayryn  
**Disclaimer**: Mark Gordon's. Not mine. Never was, never will be. grinding teeth  
**Rated**: G  
**Archive**: only with my permission.  
**Summary**: It's New Year's Eve and our BAU team is working hard. Em/JJ, existing relationship.  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Warning**: Fluff.  
**A/N**: I have this tradition that every New Year just before midnight I start something, be it a drawing, a poem, a story… something creative. And I finish it during the night. This year, it's a story, a ficlet really. And here it is.  
**A/N2**: Not beta read so the mistakes that I've littered everywhere are all mine. My apologies.  
**A/N3**: If you're in my alert list, I offer you my multitude of apologies for the multitude of story upload announcements. This site did not agree with me tonight.

* * *

Emily sighed as she looked at the crime scene photos. On purpose she avoided checking her watch as she knew it was late. So late that by all accounts they should all be in their homes or out somewhere, celebrating.

It was New Year's Eve and the team was working on one of the toughest cases of their careers and had been working on it since before Christmas. Then the holidays had arrived, and they'd flown back home to their assigned time off and celebrations with their families. But on Christmas Eve, one by one they'd all shown up to the office, not at all surprised to see the others there as well.

The unsub taunted them with messages and pictures of his victims and every time they thought they had him, he managed to slip through their fingers again. With those images in their minds and with the knowledge that the monster was still out there, none of them felt very festive.

Thus it was that at – Emily checked her watch this time – 10.52pm at New Years Eve, their team was still going through the case, hardly even aware of the time other than it being late. Looking over at Reid who seemed to keep nodding off, Emily wondered if it was time to give up for the night and go home, but the thought of driving home while people everywhere in their inhibited states were handling fireworks dissuaded her of that plan. Over the last two weeks the team members had on few occasions used the cots the FBI had downstairs; when she needed to rest, she might just as well use them tonight as well. Emily grabbed another photograph from the table and compared it to an earlier one. Oh, joy and Happy New Year!

It was sometime later that JJ came to the room, looking about as tired as Emily felt. Emily tried averting her eyes from her lover, but as always, she found it extremely difficult. Once they'd finally stopped dancing around each other and began their relationship, the two women had had a serious talk about how they would need to be careful around each other at work. Both were very aware of the long looks and constant touches they shared. They'd known from the very beginning that since they were surrounded by profilers, they'd never be able to keep the relationship secret for more than a day or two, but they believed that as long as they kept their professionalism and didn't allow their personal feelings to affect them on the job, none of the other team members would have anything against it. So far it had all worked out. For the most part, at least. As if drawn by an invisible force, their eyes still lingered on each other and there was still the slight brush of fingers here and there, but everyone _had_ accepted them and was happy for them.

"Emily, could I see you for a moment? I need your help in checking this one thing," JJ's voice cut through Emily's musings.

"Oh, sure," Emily said and grabbing her notes from the table next to the photographs, got up to follow the blonde press liaison as she exited the room.

On their way to JJ's office Emily, checked the time again. It was ten to midnight and she couldn't help but wish that she was back in her apartment with JJ in her arms, sipping wine and watching the fireworks over the capitol. But they couldn't, or more precisely, wouldn't, until the S.O.B. was caught.

Reaching JJ's office, the younger woman waited for Emily to enter and then closed and locked the door behind them. Quickly closing the blinds, JJ turned to face the brunette who was only now realizing that it might not be a work-related matter that JJ wanted to discuss after all.

"I realize that with this case still on-going, this is hardly the time to celebrate," JJ began. "But even at the risk of sounding incredibly sappy, there's something I just want to tell you, something I want you to know, before the year officially changes."

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and for a moment her breath hitched as she gazed into the expressive dark brown eyes of the woman she loved. Seeing her love reflected in those pools of emotion was more than she could ever have hoped for.

"Every New Year I find myself thinking about the year gone by. I think about the good things and the not so good things, try to forget the worst and relive the best so that I'll have a hopeful mind-set when greeting the next year. And as I was just sitting here, thinking about this year, I realized that this past year has been, by far, the happiest of my life. And it's all because of you, Emily Prentiss.

"I have never in my life felt so at ease with anyone or felt as loved as I do when I'm with you. I never thought I could be this happy, or be this much in love. But I am." The last few words were hoarse with emotion as JJ tried to keep her overwhelmingly strong feelings from manifesting into tears. "Thank you, for being in my life."

Emily had lost her battle against tears already, but her smile was so bright JJ was sure it was lighting up the room. Emily brought her hands to cradle JJ's face and slowly pulled the woman closer for a kiss.

Just before their lips touched Emily whispered, "Thank you, my love. I love you so much."

It wasn't exactly midnight, but the kiss they shared sealed their first year together in a way that left them both breathless.

**Happy New Year 2008 Everyone!**


End file.
